


Practice

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett has been openly gay for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Link gave his signature peace sign at the closing of Good Mythical More. The day’s episode went extremely well. Everyone was laughing and in a great mood, Link included, but he also had something he wanted to ask Rhett.

“Hey, got any hot dates tonight?” Jason asked Rhett teasingly as everyone else was leaving the studio.

“That’s none of your business!” Both men laughed boisterously.

“See you guys later,” he said before heading upstairs to begin editing.

When he was gone, Link turned to his best friend. “Seriously, though, man… How’s it going in the dating department? Haven’t heard you talk about anybody recently…” Rhett shrugged, smirking slightly. “One night stands?” Link grinned.

Rhett shrugged again. “How are you and Alison doing?” He wanted desperately to change the subject. Boy-talk with Link was always embarrassing for him.

This time, it was Link who shrugged. “I dunno… We’ve been on a couple more dates. I’m just not feelin’ it…”

“Emotionally, or physically?”

“Emotionally, asshole!” Link laughed.

“Nah, I know. I’m just messin’ with ya, brother.” He slapped him lightly on the back.

“Hey, um, can I talk to you for a minute?” Link whispered as quietly as possible just in case Jason could hear him from upstairs in the office.

“Huh? Of course! What’s up, man?”

“It’s kind of…about…sex…” Link’s face immediately turned bright red.

“Why the hell are you trying to ask a gay man about sex with a woman?” Rhett raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Nah, man. It’s just… I mean… Fuck, man. I dunno what’s going on…” He rubbed his hands over his face, deep in thought.

“Hey, come here.” Rhett took Link gently by the arm and led him to the black couch behind the desk in the main studio. “Tell me what’s up.”

“I’ll just talk to you tomorrow. I don’t want to risk anybody else hearing.”

“It’s that serious?”

“It’s just kind of embarrassing.”

“Why can’t we just wait until Jason leaves?”

“I’d rather have some time to think before I say anything out loud.”

“Alright, man. We can stay late tomorrow night. I’ll see ya later, brother.”

“See ya later, man.”

Link left the studio and drove home to his apartment. He was sure Rhett knew that what he wanted to tell him had something to do with his sexuality, but not even Link knew what he wanted to say. He grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and plopped down onto his couch. He popped the can open and took a long swig, trying to figure out how to put his emotions into words. Before he got too caught up in his own mind, his cell phone rang. He stood up to retrieve it, noticing his girlfriend’s name on the screen. He sighed before answering. “Hey, Alison. What’s up?”

“Um… Can I come over? We need to talk. Like, now.”

“Does it really have to be right this minute?” he asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, Link. It does.”

“Fine. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, thank you.” She hung up the phone, and Link’s mind immediately started going through all of the possible scenarios that would require her to rush over to his apartment.

When she finally did show up, Link was on his second beer, which was definitely helping him relax, his anxiety starting to dissipate. He let her in, and she sat down onto his couch. He followed closely behind. “I’m just going to say it bluntly.”

“Um… Okay…?”

“Jesus… We need to split up.”

“Wow, wait a minute. Why do—“

“I’m sorry if that upsets you, Link. You know I care about you. This entire relationship was a mistake. I should have never let it get this far.”

“It didn’t really get that far,” he laughed.

“It got farther than it should have. I used you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m… I’m a lesbian.”

“Wait, what? Then why—“

“I didn’t want anybody to know. I didn’t even want to know. This whole thing between us is just sooo wrong.”

Link began to giggle. “Oh my god…”

Alison looked incredibly hurt. “Jesus fucking Christ, Link. Do you really think this is funny!? You’re such an—“

Link pulled her into a tight hug. “That is the best news. Thank you so much for telling me.” He was still laughing.

“Um… Why?”

“Because I was thinking, and… I mean… You know that Rhett is gay…”

“What does he have anything to do with his?”

“I didn’t want to say anything, because I thought I’d sound like a complete ass, but since you said you were a lesbian, I guess I should just say it. You are an incredibly beautiful woman, but…sex with you…just…” His voice trailed off.

“Not good?” she giggled. “Are you saying you think you’re gay?”

His face turned beet red. “I’m not really sure.”

“Oh my god!” she squealed, before pulling him into a tight bear hug. “We’re both so fucking stupid!”

“I was going to tell Rhett earlier today, but I chickened out.”

“I’m so glad I came over now!”

“I’m glad you did, too.” The apartment was silent for a moment before he whispered, “I love you, Alison. Just not romantically.”

“I love you too, dork. Do you still want to be friends?” she asked hesitantly.

“I’d like that.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

“You look like you’re in a good mood!” Rhett smiled when Link walked into the studio.

“Because I am!”

“Glad to hear that, brother. Do you still need to talk, though?”

“Yeah. Later.”

“Okay, cool.” Rhett winked at the shorter man before heading off to the other room.

The taping went as smooth as it possibly could have. Spirits were high and they were both excited about the day’s topic. The two men were sitting at their respective desks in the office for a long time while waiting for all of their interns to leave for the night.

“Soooo…” Link mumbled.

Rhett looked up from his laptop. “Do you want to talk now?”

“Alison and I split up. She told me she was a lesbian.”

“Wow, that’s—“

“And I think I’m gay.” Link didn’t waste a second. He just wanted to get it out.

Rhett shook his head in shock. “What the fuck? Where is this coming from? I don’t even know what to say. How long?”

“Have I known?” Rhett nodded. “I’ve never really paid any attention to it. I guess I just sort of assumed I liked girls.”

“Because that’s ‘normal.’”

“Exactly.”

“I’m here for you, man. If you ever want to talk about anything—“

Link cut his friend off. “I’d rather not talk.”

“Well, that’s fine, too. I’m glad you decided to tell me.”

“I mean, I’d rather not talk, but instead…do.”

“Are you—“

“I trust you more than anybody else, and if I’m going to do this with other dudes, I’d probably freak the fuck out. I need some experience.”

“Are you asking to practice having gay sex with your lifelong best friend?”

The dark haired man rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds dumb.”

“I’m down!”

Link’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Why don’t we head on over to my house?”

“Right now?”

“Mmhmm!”

“I guess we could do that…”

“Don’t worry, man. You’re in good hands. I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

The two men drove in their separate cars to Rhett’s place, before meeting up with each other at his door. Rhett took his friend’s hand and led him inside. “Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared,” Link squeaked.

“Do you still want to do this?”

“Yeah. I’m just scared.”

“Hey, I’m gentle. Just tell me how you’re feeling, we’ll go nice and slow, I’ll coach you through everything. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” His heart was going to beat out of his chest. This was all happening so fast, and he wasn’t sure if he was making a good decision or a terrible one. It seemed like a split second later that the two men were in Rhett’s bedroom.

“Okay, first things first.”

“Yeah?”

“How far do you want to go?”

“What do you mean?” the glassed man asked nervously.

“I mean, like,” he paused before letting out a small giggle. “This feels so fucking weird to say to you… What I mean is, do you want to, you know—just oral, or—“

“Everything.”

“Are you sure? It kind of hurts…”

“You said you’d be gentle. I want to know what I’m doing before I try to actually get out and meet people.”

“I feel ya.” Rhett slowly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Link’s slender waist. As the shorter man began to smile, Rhett leaned down so he could press his lips gently against his friend’s. Their mouths moved in sync with each other, slowly growing more and more passionate. The prickly feeling that Rhett’s beard was causing was an odd sensation for Link, but he liked it.

When the kiss broke, Link laughed. “It’s weird how not weird this is.”

“I know what you mean,” Rhett grinned. He brought his mouth back down to Link, but this time, took a hand away from his waist and instead began rubbing against his crotch through his jeans. Moaning into Rhett’s mouth, Link pulled himself closer to his friend. “Does that feel good?” the taller man asked quietly. Link immediately pulled his lips back up to his friend’s and made a small noise that could only mean ‘yes.’

Rhett took Link’s glasses off of his face and placed them on the dresser before lifting the man’s shirt off over his head. He moved onto his knees to begin unbuckling Link’s belt. As the shiny metal began to clink, Link giggled like a little boy, which, in turn, made Rhett start giggling. “Shut up, asshole,” he whispered, resting his head on Link’s stomach as he tried to gain his composure.

“I’m sorry.” Link bit his lip to try to keep quiet.

Rhett continued on with his action and pulled Link’s jeans down, along with his boxers. Link shifted his weight, feeling incredibly self-conscious now that he was completely exposed. Rhett could tell. He spit in his hand to wet it and began to stroke the man’s member. “Don’t feel weird,” Rhett said, looking up at his friend. “You look great.” When Link’s face turned red again, he winked at him.

“Um, Rhett?” Link muttered under his breath.

“Yeah?”

“Can you…”

He didn’t need him to finish his sentence. It was clear to him that Link was trying hard to hide how truly afraid he was, as well as having a difficult time accepting the fact that he wanted to do this. Luckily, the two men had known each other for so long that Rhett could practically read his mind. Without hesitation, he ran his tongue along the man’s length, before wrapping his lips around the tip. He grasped Link’s hips and could feel his muscles tighten as he began to bob his head up and down slowly. Link’s hands eventually made their way into the blonde hair, holding on tightly. As Link’s arousal became more and more apparent, his hips began slightly rocking back and forth involuntarily. Rhett stood and kissed his friend once more before asking, “Are you ready?”

“I think so.” Link nodded slowly. The two men found their way slowly to Rhett’s bed, and as Link began to settle in, Rhett undressed himself. “Lay down.”

“What?”

“Lay down!” he repeated with a smile. Rhett let out a small chuckle before doing what his friend had insisted. Link wanted desperately give Rhett as much pleasure as he had given him a moment ago. With a shaky hand, he hesitantly grasped Rhett’s cock in his right hand. He closed his eyes and did exactly what he had done to himself hundreds of times. Rhett didn’t say a word, as he was letting Link do whatever he felt like he needed to. After a moment, Link slowly leaned forward, opening his mouth ever so slightly. Rhett found it cute how conflicted Link was. He was clearly terrified.

“It’s okay, man. You don’t have to do that.”

Rhett started to sit up, but Link pushed him back onto the bed with force. “I want to.”

Link bit his lip, staring at what was in his hand. He took a deep breath and copied what Rhett had done. He ran his tongue up and down Rhett’s length, wanting to take all of him in his mouth, but scared. Finally, he gained the confidence necessary, and slowly brought his head down. Rhett rested a hand softly in the man’s long, shaggy hair. “That’s good, Link,” he whispered. “All the way down…” Link’s gag reflex kicked in, and he yanked his head up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I want to try again.”

Rhett chuckled. Link started over, moving even more slowly this time. He was testing himself. The warmth of Rhett in his mouth was a strange feeling. Eyes closed, he was surprised when he felt his nose bump the base of Rhett’s cock. Link brought his head back up and grinned. “I did it! I actually did it!”

“You’re such a dork. Let’s do this.”

Link’s grin turned into a small smile. Rhett stood up and opened the drawer in the bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. “So, we’re really doing this?” Link asked, more to himself than to Rhett. He didn’t say anything, knowing that Link wasn’t looking for an answer. Instead, he began to prepare himself. “Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, so will you kind of just…coach me?”

“Sure, buddy. Come here.” He motioned for Link to straddle his waist, which the shorter man did immediately.

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s torso, completely enveloping him with his larger frame. He pulled Link down so they were face-to-face and smiled widely. He squirted a bit of lube into his hand and placed some on himself, but then maneuvered his arm down between their bodies, slowly inserting a finger into Link. The shorter man’s mouth immediately shot open with a gasp. “Are you okay?” Rhett asked. His main priority was to keep Link comfortable, and he knew how unpleasant this could be in the beginning.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay,” he chirped.

Their lips collided in a battle of passion as Rhett slid his finger slowly in and out of the man above him. “Do you think you want—“

“Yes,” Link moaned, not letting Rhett complete his sentence.

“Alright. Sit up a little bit.” Link did as he was told, placing his hands on Rhett’s taut abdomen and elevating his hips slightly. Rhett kept one hand on the small of Link’s back and used the other one to guide himself into the space which was previously occupied by his finger. He just barely allowed the tip to penetrate the man when he saw Link’s entire face contort in discomfort. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” he moaned, teeth clenched, eyes shut tight.

“Okay, I had you sit on top of me so you could control how deep you wanted it, the speed, everything. You’re under control.”

Link opened his eyes and nodded. He stayed still for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around his current situation. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he laughed.

“I know. I can’t either.” Without another word, Link began to slowly lower himself, allowing Rhett’s cock to gradually slide deeper into him. He arched his back as he moved at a snail’s pace. “That’s good, Link. Nice and slow. Take your time,” he whispered encouragingly. He was trying to make Link feel confident that he could take control of the situation.

It was clear to Rhett that Link was having a tough time getting comfortable, so he used one hand to begin stroking him as the other man continued to lower himself. His face loosened up a bit as he relaxed. Soon after, Link had reached the point where he was sitting on Rhett’s lap with his entire weight. “Woah,” he sighed.

“Good job, buddy.” Link leaned down and kissed Rhett slowly.

“Rhett?”

“Yes?”

“You’re really big.”

Rhett raised his eyebrows and laughed. Link carefully began to lift himself up again, and back down. He let his head loll backwards so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Experimenting with different movements, Link went from sliding up and down to grinding his hips back and forth. Rhett was already feeling like he was getting close to the edge, but refused to let it happen until after Link’s climax. He continued stroking his friend’s member, keeping up the same tempo that Link had established with his rocking hips. Both men were having a hard time not laughing. It was not only unbelievable that this was going on, but also that they were both enjoying it so much. Their breaths began to grow more and more erratic, especially Link’s. The shorter man’s hands were clawing at Rhett’s sweaty chest hair as his breath hitched in his throat. “Rhett?”

“What?”

“I—I’m gonna—“ He gasped. “I’m gonna come. I don’t want to get it in your beard, but…“

“It’s not like I can’t take a shower,” he said between moans.

He nodded ferociously, the sweat on his skin causing him to shimmer. “Fuuuuck!” Link let out a long, loud groan as his come flew right at Rhett’s face. Rhett flinched, but started laughing as soon as Link started freaking out. “Oh my god, I—“

Rhett took a finger and wiped some off of his cheek and cleaned it off with his mouth. Link’s jaw dropped. “Not bad,” he chuckled.

“What the fuck, man?” Link giggled.

“Okay, on your back.”

Link did as he was told. He wrapped his legs around Rhett’s waist as the taller man quickly thrust in and out of him. He wasn’t as worried about Link being uncomfortable now that he had gotten so into it. Link clutched Rhett’s shoulders as tight as he could, still not down from his high. Rhett had his hands on either side of Link’s head as he moved rhythmically. His grunts became louder and louder, until he too had finished. He sighed and laid down next to the dark haired man. “Rhett?” Link asked for the millionth time.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Rhett admired the sight of Link next to him, noticing for the first time how truly beautiful his best friend was. The way his hair draped across his forehead, its little wings, his long eyelashes… As Rhett allowed his eyes to trail up and down Link’s figure, he had almost completely forgotten where he was. “I love you too, buddy.”

“No, I mean—“

“I know what you mean.”

Link repositioned himself so that he was once again straddling Rhett and clasped both sides of his face in his hands. He kissed him hard. They had initially agreed that this interaction was just a stepping stone for Link, but without verbalizing it, they both knew that this was not all that it was. This was the beginning of something serious…something that they both hoped would be permanent…something that would be permanent.


End file.
